<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Manis by sakhi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947834">Manis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi'>sakhi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Singkat namun berpengaruh besar pada detak jantung Mello. [Mello/Near, AU, ficlet]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Manis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba &amp; Takeshi Obata<br/>I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction<br/>Warning: AU, missed typo(s), possibly OOC, sedikit sho-ai</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Lima menit! Jangan terlambat atau aku akan masuk UGD!"</em>
</p>
<p>Ucapan—atau mungkin teriakan—terakhir dari si menyebalkan itu terus menari-nari di kepalanya.</p>
<p>"Cih. Keparat. Sialan kau, Mells. Kau mengancamku, heh?"</p>
<p>Jadi saat ini—Senin pagi, pagi-pagi sekali, laki-laki bersurai merah kecokelatan itu sudah menjadi bagian dari lalu lintas Tokyo yang sibuk. Bunyi klakson dan deru mesin kendaraan berdengung di telinganya seperti orkestra yang diaransemen gagal, lalu lintas benar-benar padat. Dan tentu saja ia tidak bangun sepagi ini untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan membosankan itu. Kalau saja ia tidak menerima telepon menyebalkan dari si menyebalkan itu, mungkin sekarang ia masih menikmati indahnya pagi di balik selimut tebal; bermimpi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Terkutuk kau karena sudah mengganggu hidupku, Mello.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Laki-laki itu mendengus sebal.</p>
<p>“Sampai juga,” ujarnya sembari mengembuskan asap rokok terakhirnya untuk pagi ini dengan dramatis sebelum membuangnya ke keranjang sampah. Si menyebalkan itu tentu akan memakinya jika ia membawa asap rokok ke apartemen mewah miliknya.</p>
<p>Ia sempat melirik isi kantung plastik yang dibawanya sebelum memutar kenop berbahan alumunium khas apartemen mahal itu.</p>
<p>"Hanya karena tidak mengonsumsi benda manis ini seharian si <em>blonde</em> menyebalkan itu bisa masuk UGD? Yang benar saja."</p>
<p>Ia berhasil masuk, tidak dikunci seperti biasa.</p>
<p>"Mells?"</p>
<p>Merasa seseorang memanggil namanya, si empunya nama mengalihkan pandangan dari bocah berambut perak yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, bocah yang sedari tadi ia pandangi.</p>
<p>"Ah, Matt, kau sudah sampai. Maaf, aku benar-benar butuh sesuatu yang manis. Jadi—"</p>
<p>"Jadi kau memandangi Near? Seharian?"</p>
<p>"…"</p>
<p>"…"</p>
<p>"Keparat kau, Matt! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!"</p>
<p>"Kau baru saja menjelaskannya, Mells!"</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p>Laki-laki bersurai kuning itu kembali memutar kenop pintu berwarna keemasan untuk kesekian puluh kalinya, namun hasilnya tetap sama; tidak terbuka. Ia memukul pintu itu frustasi sembari melafalkan kalimat yang cukup untuk mewakili kemurkaannya.</p>
<p>"Sialan kau Matt! Akan kutembakkan revolverku ke semua benda elektronik berisik milikmu! Aku bersumpah!"</p>
<p><em>Matt</em>. Itu dia laki-laki yang sukses membuat darah laki-laki bersurai kuning dengan tempramen tinggi ini mendidih. Ah, harusnya ia tidak perlu secemas ini. Ia tidak sedang terkunci di gudang yang gelap dan bau, melainkan kamar tidur serba putih yang sangat amat rapi dan bersih milik bocah bersurai putih yang—menurutnya—menyebalkan. Ia juga tidak terjebak sendiri, ada si pemilik kamar bersamanya. Setidaknya ia tak sendirian, ‘kan?</p>
<p>"Apa kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit, Mello? Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku," ujar si rambut perak tanpa ekspresi sembari menyusun puzzle bergambar laki-laki kuning bernama Mello itu.</p>
<p>"Tenang?! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang?! Aku terkunci! Terkunci di sini bersamamu! Ber-sa-ma-mu! Dan sialnya aku tidak membawa coklatku! Matt keparat! Kubunuh kau!"</p>
<p>Laki-laki itu terduduk frustasi di sudut ruangan setelah tenggorokannya terasa sakit akibat berteriak-teriak namun tidak membuahkan hasil, sementara bocah bersurai putih itu masih asyik dengan puzzlenya di sudut ruangan yang lain.</p>
<p>"Coklat, ya?"</p>
<p>Ia meninggalkan puzzlenya dan mulai memainkan rambut putihnya. Mello tahu betul bocah itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. <em>Sesuatu</em>.</p>
<p>Sesuatu itu sebenarnya kebetulan saja terlintas di benak cerdas si rambut perak beberapa detik setelah rekannya menyinggung-nyinggung benda manis bernama coklat. Tanpa penyaringan kata-kata—sepertinya itu tidak perlu karena rekannya saja tanpa segan meneriakkan sumpah serapah—ia langsung mengucapkannya.</p>
<p>"Bukankah coklat itu manis?" ia berujar dan disambut dengan anggukan setuju si kepala kuning.</p>
<p>"Kupikir kau tidak akan dilarikan ke UGD jika kau memandangiku sampai Watari atau Matt, atau Lindha, atau mungkin L membukakan pintu."</p>
<p>Si kuning mulai gelisah, sementara si putih masih bertahan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang menggemaskan.</p>
<p>"M-maksudmu—"</p>
<p>"Matt yang bilang padaku, kau memandangiku yang sedang tidur saat aku menginap di apartemenmu, saat itu juga kau kehabisan coklat dan menyuruh Matt yang sedang di Wammy mengantarnya. Kau bilang, kau butuh sesuatu yang manis, j-jadi—"</p>
<p>"Hentikan, Near! A-aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Matt keparat! Sialan! Kubunuh kau!"</p>
<p>"J-jadi kau memandangiku,” lanjutnya tanpa memedulikan teriakan-teriakan frustasi rekannya. “J-jadi aku menyimpulkan kau menganggapku ... manis."</p>
<p>Wajah si kuning memerah, seperti kepiting rebus. Rona merah juga kelihatan pada pipi putih susu milik bocah serba putih itu, walau tak separah si kepala kuning.</p>
<p>Mello terlihat salah tingkah, sementara Near masih terlihat tenang dan tanpa ekspresi walau jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan.</p>
<p>Mereka tidak tahu di luar sana, di balik tirai putih dengan motif polkadot hitam itu, ia—laki-laki bersurai merah kecoklatan bernama Matt—tengah menahan tawa melihat si tempramental, Mello, dan si tanpa ekspresi, Near.</p>
<p>"Hukuman untukmu, Mells, karena sudah memerintahku seenaknya. Hahaha."</p>
<p>Ah, mungkin benar Mello tidak akan dilarikan ke UGD karena tidak mengonsumsi coklat, melainkan karena serangan jantung akibat sesuatu yang jauh lebih manis dari coklat.</p>
<p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>